


你长得真好看

by styx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伦照顾受伤的米克。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你长得真好看

**Author's Note:**

标题：你长得真好看（《You Have a Nice Face》）  
  
原作：CanAm77  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6096409>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《明日传奇》（《DC's Legends of Tomorrow》），电视剧《闪电侠》（《The Flash》）  
  
配对：‘热浪’米克·罗里（多米尼克·珀塞尔）/‘冷冻队长’伦纳德·斯奈特（温特沃斯·米勒）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：伦照顾受伤的米克。  
  
  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**你长得真好看**

原著：CanAm77

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
米克的脑袋懒洋洋地垂向一侧，眯缝着眼睛打量四周。他相当肯定斯奈特在对他说些什么，可他正忙着张望那人把自己塞进来的这个淋浴隔间。他倚着墙，眼盯着老旧泛黄的纤维玻璃。他的目光落上淋浴间的地板，鲜红的血汇融入斯奈特刚刚打开的水流。冰凉的水洒上他的双脚，刺激得他稍稍清醒了些。  
  
斯奈特一把扣住他的下巴，迫使他看向自己，“米克，我需要你跟我说说话。”  
  
他皱皱眉头，“干嘛？”他想着斯奈特总是那么的实际，把他塞到淋浴间来，免得他把血搞得到处都是。  
  
“我觉得你有些脑震荡，所以跟我说说话，在我给你包扎的时候。好吗？”  
  
他点点头，这说得通，斯奈特想要确定他不需要专业救治，“好吧，我想我能做到。”他审视斯奈特的脸，那人的神情间笼罩着一丝微不可察的忧色。  
  
斯奈特从洗涤槽下拽出一个医疗箱，“你还记得发生了什么吗？”  
  
他回想了一下，本预计着挺轻松的一趟抢劫活儿，可守卫在那地方的变种人毁了计划。他大略只记得被像个破布娃娃一般甩来甩去。“是的，不过我们拿到那幅画了吗？”  
  
“当然。可那不重要，你刚刚被揍了个半死。”  
  
他的脸歪扯了一下，当斯奈特开始缝合他的腿。“抱歉。我没想到他有那么强。”  
  
斯奈特只是点点头，继续着手上的活计。尽管他俩谁也不是医护专家，可干他们这一行的，基本的一些个东西你会学得很快。他继续冲洗和缝合伤口。米克有些个晕乎乎的，不过他合计着自个儿会没事儿的，他经受过更糟的。他细细端详斯奈特，记起自己为什么不常这么做。斯奈特长得着实太俊，他觉着自己若是留意太多会老是分心的。  
  
不假思索地，他伸出手去捧住斯奈特的脸，对方没抽身闪开，却整个僵住了，“怎么了？”  
  
他放开手，再度仰靠回墙上，“你长得真好看。”  
  
斯奈特慢慢重又开始处理他的伤口，“是吗？”  
  
“嗯……我平常不那么说，因为我不想你对我发火。”  
  
斯奈特的嘴角挑起一抹嗤笑，“那为什么会叫我发火？”  
  
“我不是你的菜。”  
  
斯奈特剪断他刚刚打好结的线，“你自以为知道我喜欢哪一款？”  
  
他轻笑一声，“我有注意到，你喜欢很是漂亮的人。”  
  
“我是喜欢，”他开始着手清理，“不过别想当然地以为我的口味有那么局限。”他帮着把米克拽起身来，扛住他大半的重量，“我想你需要休息休息。”  
  
“我没事儿，”他任由斯奈特把他领到沙发床那儿。没一会儿他便已躺倒下去，努力撑起眼皮盯着他的朋友。  
  
“你该睡一觉，我过两小时再来看你。”  
  
“等一下，”他不确定该说些什么，可却不想他离开，“谢谢你。”  
  
“不客气，搭档，”斯奈特说着离开了。  
  
*  
  
当斯奈特轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，他的眼睛扑扇着睁开了。他浑身酸痛发僵，不过相较而言好多了。“狗屎的，”他呻吟一声，“我有一阵子干不了活儿了。”  
  
“嗯哼。除此之外你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“我会好的，”他的脑子清醒了些，回想起他俩上一次的对话，“呃……我是不是说了什么不该说的屁话？”  
  
斯奈特意示疑问地挑起一条眉毛，“像是什么？”  
  
可那副微带自得的表情他是太熟悉啦，“该死的。”  
  
“我这就放你继续回去睡，”然而在离开前，他俯身给了米克一个轻快而坚定的吻，“你毫无疑问是我的菜。”  
  
他眼望着斯奈特离开，胸口里心砰砰直跳。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
